


Bar Talks & Coffee Dates

by penguin97



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin97/pseuds/penguin97
Summary: There's a really gorgeous brunette on the dancefloor and Kelley has to work up the nerve to talk to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU. No one plays on the national team. Trying out something different, so don't hate me too much for this pairing. I came up with the idea at like ten last night and finished it just now. 
> 
> Implied Harli and I'm going to let you all guess as to who Ash is with.
> 
> Writer's block sucks, btw.

Kelley sat at the table, subtly watching a tall brunette on the dance floor.

“If you don’t get up and go talk to her, I’m going to drag you over there and leave you there.”

Apparently Kelley wasn’t as subtle as she thought. She groaned as she turned to face her best friend. “I can’t do that, Hope.”

“Why not?” the older woman asked as she handed Kelley one of the drinks in her hands. “It’s easy. Go over there, introduce yourself, and ask for a dance.”

The smaller woman shook her head. “She’s not even single. Look.” She pointed to where the brunette was dancing with a taller, short-haired woman.

Hope looked over, a knowing smile on her face. “How do you know they’re together?” she questioned. 

Kelley scoffed. “They’re here all the time,” she replied, taking a sip of her drink. “Just about every time we’re here.”

The older woman quirked an eyebrow. “Just how long have you been watching her?” she asked teasingly.

“It’s kind of hard not to notice a really gorgeous woman in the same club every time you’re there,” Kelley replied defensively. “What? Are you jealous?” she prodded, poking the taller woman’s shoulder.

Hope rolled her eyes. “You wish,” she retorted. 

“Actually, I don’t,” the smaller woman responded. “I’ve seen Carli when’s she mad, and I don’t want to be on the receiving end of that wrath if I can avoid it.”

Hope looked at her amusedly. “You’re afraid of my girlfriend, aren’t you?” she teased.

“Uh, yeah,” Kelley answered immediately. “I’m pretty sure I’m banned from your place after the last time I was over.”

The older woman snorted. “I told you trying to juggle a soccer ball inside the living room was a terrible idea,” she countered.

“Okay, but I replaced the table and lamp that I broke,” she argued, pouting.

Hope rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure Carli isn’t serious about the banishment,” she replied. “But that’s not what we’re talking about right now,” she said, returning to the original subject. “Are you going to over there or not? Because if you aren’t, then you’re paying for both of our drinks and I’m going home.” 

“You just want to get laid tonight,” Kelley muttered. 

“It’s not my fault my girlfriend’s been out of town for work for the last two weeks,” the other woman responded. “But, it looks like you may not have to ask for a dance,” she said, pointing to where the brunette was now sitting at the bar.

Groaning, Kelley downed the last of her drink. “If this ends horribly, I’m getting super drunk and you’re driving me home,” she mumbled. “And then we’re never coming back here again.”

Hope laughed, shaking her head. “You’ll be fine, Kel,” she assured, giving her friend a slight push as she stood.

Kelley slowly approached the bar. She took the empty seat next to the brunette then nervously said, “I, uh, I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been here a few times in the last couple of weeks,” internally facepalming when she finished.  _ Real smooth _ , she thought sarcastically.

The other woman looked at her with a curious expression. 

Kelley rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I mean, it’s kind of hard not to when a gorgeous woman is in the same building as you just about every week,” she said, looking anywhere but at the brunette.

The taller woman smiled. “Ali Krieger,” she said, extending a hand to a fidgeting Kelley.

“Uh, Kelley O’Hara,” the smaller woman said, shaking the offered hand. “I was, um, I was going to uh, ask for a dance earlier,” she explained, stuttering. “But it looked like you were busy with someone else,” she finished lamely.

Ali laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds in Kelley’s opinion. “Taller woman, short brown hair?” she asked, receiving a nod in confirmation. “That would be my best friend. She’s here with me most of the time because her girlfriend is out of the country for work.”

“Oh?” Kelley said curiously.

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, she’s over in Paris playing soccer,” she answered.

The smaller woman gaped in shock. “That’s awesome,” she stated. “She’s got to be really good if she’s playing in Europe.”

Ali nodded, smiling. “She is,” she confirmed. “And since Ash is like a lovesick puppy most of the time, we go out on the weekends together.”

“She didn’t go with her girlfriend?” 

Ali shook her head. “She was going to, but she tore her ACL and can’t play anymore,” she answered. 

“Let me guess, you played soccer, too?” 

“Yep. Played a couple of seasons in Germany,” the other woman replied.

“Wow,” Kelley replied, amazed. “What brought you back here?” she asked curiously.

Ali shrugged. “My family is all here, and I missed them,” she answered. “And, after a couple of seasons, I decided I didn’t want to play professionally for an entire career, so, here I am.”

“And what do you do now?” the younger woman asked.

“I’m a physical therapist at Boston General.”

Kelley’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really? My friend works ther-” she cut herself off, frowning in realization. “Excuse me for a minute,” she said as she walked back towards the table. When she got there, she roughly punched Hope’s arm.

“Ow, Kelley what the fuck?” the older woman grumbled as she rubbed her arm.

“Do you know her?” Kelley asked, pointing to where Ali was sitting, watching them with interest.

Hope shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Maybe,” she replied.

“Hope!” the smaller woman exclaimed, not at all amused.

The taller woman laughed. “Yeah, I know Ali. We work together,” she said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?” 

“Because she’s noticed you staring at her every week and wanted you to get your shit together and talk to her yourself, duh,” Hope replied.

Kelley blushed in embarrassment.  “She noticed that?” she questioned sheepishly.

Hope nodded, chuckling. “Oh yeah, you’re not very subtle about it,” she teased. “I’m assuming it’s going well over there?” she asked.

“I think so,” the younger woman answered.

“Good. So can I go home now? Or do I need to wait a bit longer?” she asked.

“You can go. I’ll get an Uber or something later,” Kelley replied. “Have fun with Carli. Maybe now you won’t be as whiny and pissy as you’ve been the last two weeks,” she joked.

Hope flipped her off. “Fuck off,” she muttered. “Let me know when you get home, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Kelley said. She gave the older woman a quick hug before returning to the bar, taking back her seat next to Ali. “Sorry about that,” she apologized.

The brunette laughed. “That’s alright,” she assured. “So, you didn’t tell me what you do for work,” she said.

“That would be because I had to go yell at my friend, who it turns out you know,” Kelley replied with a laugh. “And I play soccer, actually. I play here with the Breakers, but we’re currently in the offseason,” she answered. She fiddled with the label on her beer for a minute, before looking back at the older woman. “Do you maybe want to go out for coffee sometime?” she asked nervously. “I’d like to get to know you better, but I don’t really think a club is the right setting for that.”

Ali chuckled, smiling (if Kelley wasn’t already falling for the other woman, that smile would have finished her). “Yeah, that sounds great,” she answered. She took a card from her wallet, scribbling on the back. “I really need to go, I’ve got plans with Ash in the morning, but text me sometime,” she said apologetically, handing the card over to Kelley.

“Yeah, I will,” the younger woman promised. “I should probably go, too,” she said. “Do you need a ride?” she asked.

Ali shook her head. “No, I’ve just got to go find Ashlyn,” she answered. “Thank you, though,” she said appreciatively.

Kelley nodded. “I’m basically free all week except for a few hours in the morning for workouts,” she explained. “When would be the best time for you?”

“How about Wednesday at eleven?” Ali asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Kelley answered. “This is going to sound really pathetic but I’m going to ask Hope where the best coffee is,” she said sheepishly.

“Oh my god, ask her where she gets her coffee from,” she agreed. “She always brings in the best coffee on Mondays, but I don’t know where she goes.”

The smaller woman nodded. “Okay, I’ll get back to you on that,” she agreed. “So Wednesday at eleven?” she repeated as they made it to the front entrance.

“Wednesday at eleven,” Ali agreed, smiling.

Kelley returned her smile, watching as the taller brunette walked away with she assumed was Ashlyn. When Ali and her friend were out of sight, she fist pumped the air, grinning widely.

* * *

 

About an hour later, Kelley was entering her apartment. She pulled her phone out, shooting off a text to Hope before getting into bed.

_ Made it home. I’ve got a date Wed. Know anywhere to get really good coffee? _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you'd like!
> 
> Not really edited but I usually go back and fix my mistakes later.


End file.
